Resource Buildings
Resource producing Where you first start getting resources from. 'Gold Mine' You will find several Gold Ores in your Haven at the beginning of the game. This is where you will be extracting Gold (one of the three main Resources ). You need Gold to fund the construction of buildings, research Discoveries , and to purchase new Units . To begin mining Gold, build a Gold Mine on the Gold Ore. The number of Gold Ores is random for each Haven, so you may have to trade to meet your needs. Build Gold Mines on veins of Gold Ore to start refining the Gold you'll need to fund this little venture. Upgrading them increases your rate of Gold production. You can build a maximum of 4 or 5 Gold Mines. To build a Gold Mine: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Resource» tab and select Gold Mine. #Place the Gold Mine over a Gold Ore (Your building marker will turn green once placed over the appropriate Resource Field.) and start building. Build the Goldsmith to further increase Gold production. 'Lumber Yard' You will find several Stacks o' Lumber in your Haven at the beginning of the game. This is where you will collect Lumber (one of the three main Resources ). You'll need Lumber to construct buildings, research Discoveries , and purchase new Units . To begin producing Lumber, build a Lumber Yard on a Stack o' Lumber. The number of Stacks o' Lumber is random for each Haven, so you may have to trade to meet your needs. Lumber Yards are places where Lumber is produced. Upgrading them increases your rate of Lumber production. You can build up to 4 or 5 Lumber Yards, and you can increase your rate of Lumber collection by upgrading them. (Max level 20) To build a Lumber Yard: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Resource» tab and select Lumber Yard. #Place the Lumber Yard over a Stack o'Lumber (the undeveloped areas inside your Haven at the beginning of the game - your building marker will turn green once placed over the appropriate Resource Field) and start building. Build the Sawmill to further increase Lumber production. 'Rum Distillery' You will need Rum to keep up your crew's spirits and belay talk of mutiny! The more Rum Distilleries you build and upgrade, the more Rum you can make. Without Rum, you'll be sailing your ship by yourself. You can build up to 6 Rum Distilleries. Each Rum Distillery produces a certain quantity of Rum per hour, depending on its upgrade Level. You can upgrade each Rum Distillery up to a maximum of level 20. To build a Rum Distillery: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Resource» tab and select the Rum Distillery. #Choose a place inside the Haven and start construction. Build the Windmill to further increase Rum production. Resource storage 'Rum Cellar' Building a Rum Cellar lets you store this most valuable of commodities. You can build a total of 3 cellars provided you've upgraded the prior Cellar to level 20. Upgrading the Rum Cellar allows you to accumulate and store more Rum. To build a Rum Cellar do the following: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Resource» tab and choose the Rum Cellar. #Choose a place inside the Haven and start construction. 'Warehouse' The maximum amount of Gold and Lumber you can collect is limited by the capacity of your Warehouses. You can increase your Resource capacity by upgrading your Warehouse, up to a maximum of level 20. After that you can build and upgrade additional Warehouses (up to 3 in total). To build a Warehouse: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Resource» tab and select the Warehouse. #Choose a place inside your Haven and start construction. Resource upgradess To further increase your production. Require high level resource gatheres. 'Goldsmith' The Goldsmith helps you to use your Gold more efficiently, increasing your total Gold production by 5% with each level upgrade. It can be upgraded to a maximum level of 5. You must Discover Mercantilism and upgrade one Gold Mine up to level 10 before you can unlock the Goldsmith. Required Discoveries and Buildings : Mercantilism, Gold Mine 10 lvl 'Sawmill' The Sawmill increases the total Lumber production of your Lumber Yards by 5% with each level upgrade. The maximum upgrade level is 5. You must discover «Manufacturing» and upgrade one Lumber Yard to level 10 before you can unlock the Sawmill. You can construct only one Sawmill inside your Haven. Required Discoveries and Buildings : Manufacturing, Lumber Yard 10 lvl 'Windmill' Each upgrade of the Windmill increases the total production of your Rum Distilleries by 5%. To build the Windmill, you must research Banking, then upgrade at least one Rum Distillery to level 10.